a. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel indole derivatives, and to the processes for their preparation and use. Included are useful chemical intermediates for the prepartion of said indole derivatives.
More specifically, this invention relates to tricyclic acetic acid derivatives in which the tricyclic portion thereof is characterized by having an indole portion fused to a pyrano ring. Still more specifically, the compounds of this invention are characterized as derivatives of the following tricyclic acetic acid system: ##STR2## 1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole-1-acetic acid in which the carbons at the 1-, and 4-position, and optionally at the 8-position are further substituted.
The indole derivatives of this invention have been found to exhibit useful pharmacodynamic properties without eliciting undesirable side effects. Notable attributes of these compounds are their anti-inflammatory and analgesic activities.
b. Prior Art
The relevant prior art to the present invention is:
Katz et al, U.S. Ser. No. 838,510, filed Mar. 11, 1986. Katz et al disclosed 1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indoles having analgesic and anti-flamatory activity but with substituents differing from those of the present invention. Related U.S. Patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,178; 3,974,179 and 3,843,681. C. Demerson et al, J. Med. Chem. 18, 189 (1975) disclosed the chemistry and anti-inflammatory activity of related 1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole-1-alkanoic acids.